Unto The Breach Pt 1: The Clone War
by HaloAlicorn117
Summary: In this continuation of my epic self insert adventure, me and my friends are sent on a journey to the Star Wars universe. Please Review and Favorite if you so desire.


Unto the Breach (In multiple Dimensions) Part 1 The Clone War.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Star Wars is the Intellectual Property of Disney. All characters and places mentioned belong to them.

" _Victory? Victory you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun the Clone War has." Jedi Grand Master Yoda._

22 BBY, Coruscant, Office of the chancellor of the Republic.

The hologram of Jabba Desilijic Tirue that was currently being projected from the holoprojector in Chancellor Palpatine's office rumbled something in Huttese and his translator droid TC-70 relayed the sentence to the Chancellor and the Jedi Knights gathered in the room. " Jabba requests that anyone who can help us find his kidnapped son send any information they have immediately." The hologram cut off and the Chancellor spoke ,his voice strong and sure. "We must help Jabba" he said. "This is the opportunity we have been looking for." Mace Windu, a powerful Korun Jedi Master frowned intensely and voiced his concern to the Chancellor. "I don't like it" "Working with that criminal scum."His frown deepened "This is a dark day for the Republic."

Chancellor Palpatine cast a sympathetic look at Mace and offered his condolences as the group filed towards the door of the room. "I agree my friend but what choice do we have?." A tired look crossed the Chancellor's face. "The Hutts control the Outer Rim and we'll need their space lanes in order to move our troops." Mace understood the need for the space lanes but he still didn't like it. He stopped moving towards the door and the Chancellor turned to regard him. "There is more to this kidnapping than it seems" he stated. The Chancellor thought about this for a moment and replied "Then you must send as many Jedi as possible." Mace quickly said " That's not possible." "The droid General Grevious has our troops spread thin." He though back to the war meeting earlier that morning and quickly ran through the list of Jedi that were available. Only two were free at the moment if he recalled correctly. " Skywalker and Kenobi are available." " They have just captured the planet Christophsis." The Chancellor turned towards Mace and said "then you must contact them immediately.

 **Republic Staging Area. Location Classified.**

In an area of space that was far from any civilized system, a large space station floated in the inky black. Several Republic Cruisers were taking on supplies and more were arriving every hour. On the bridge of a cruiser known as the Resolute, the ships CO, Admiral Yularen walked down the central pathway of the bridge towards the bridges holoprojector. He was briefly accosted by a clone officer but he finished his conversation quickly and strode to the holoprojector. He hit a button on the side and the transmission commenced. Master Yoda and Master Windu were both shown in the hologram.

Mace got right to the point. "We need to make contact with General Kenobi" The Admiral replied quickly "We have been unable to reach him." "It could be a solar storm or perhaps they are rebooting their communications." He paused for a moment to catch his breath. "I'm sure that the blackout is temporary." Yoda looked troubled at this news "Some messengers we are sending" he said. "With important orders for General Kenobi." "See to it that they get there as fast as possible" added Mace. "Yes sir" replied Yularen. "As soon as we finish loading the relief supplies." "No time there is" said Yoda. "Immediately the messengers must go!" The Admiral nodded. "I understand sir.""I will personally take a unloaded shuttle to drop them off and then return for the rest of my reinforcements." The hologram cut off and the Admiral stood for a while, thinking. This unloaded shuttle would be perfect to send in the 4 new replacements. They had been hanging around his ship for long enough. He made up his mind and strode off to prepare.

 **Republic Cruiser** ** _Resolute_. C Deck. Sleeping Quarters.**

 **Terry's POV.**

I groaned as I slowly regained consciousness and I wondered what had hit me that had left me knocked out. I pulled my body up from where I was lying on the floor and surveyed the room I was in. It was gunmetal gray but it looked different that the facility that I had been in prior to being knocked unconscious. I suddenly realized that I had a throbbing headache. I lifted my had to my face, or tried to rather. My hand was stopped by a helmet about an inch away from my face. I quickly grasped the helmet and tore it off. I turned it over and then looked at it. The helmet was white and in the middle was a black visor shaped like a T. Why was I surprised though? It was my standard issue GAR helmet. Wait a second! How did I know that? What even was the GAR? My brain instantly supplied the answer. The Grand Army of the Republic, created to counter the increasing threat of the Separatists.

At this point I understandably began to freak out. I wasn't usually one to freak out but this was different. It was like I was a stranger in my own body. All this stuff about army's and Separatists that I was sure I had never heard of before but somehow knew. I felt tempted to scream but I held it back. It was no use panicking myself more than I already had. I slowly looked down at the rest of my body and saw what I had expected. I had a full suit of plastoid alloy armor on that was white and had several blue streaks across the chest. I wasn't even surprised when I knew exactly what kind of armor I had on. This new-found knowledge was freaky but I wasn't in danger at the moment so figuring out why I knew a lot more than I should have took the back burner to finding out where I was. My brain immediately supplied that information. I was aboard the Resolute, a Republic Cruiser. Well that was awfully convenient. I decided next to ply the trove of knowledge for any indication as to how I got here. Unfortunately all I remembered was seeing Sam and a flash of brilliant blue light and then, nothing. Until I woke up here of course.

Then I began to wonder where my friends were. It was bad being stuck somewhere mysterious, or not so mysterious by myself. If my friends were around I would at least have someone to talk to and try to figure out this mess. I looked around the room, making sure to look for people instead of just finding out the color of the walls. I saw three other Clone Troopers who were also looking around the room. I tentatively spoke up. "Hello?" I immediately recoiled in shock. My voice was not my own! Last time I had checked I didn't have a British accent. What was British? The question materialized in my brain and refused to go away. I felt as if I should know but I couldn't recall what it was. I spoke again, to make sure that I wasn't suffering from the aftereffects of being knocked out. "Hello." Again my voice had that accent. Now that I was sure I wasn't wrong about my voice I then made up my mind to try and find out if the other clones were my friends. "Ryan, Sam?" "Is that you?"

A voice came back at me that sounded very similar to my own. So similar in fact that I would have sworn it was my own if not for the fact that it had a slightly rougher edge to it. "Yeah this is me,Ryan" supplied the clone closest to me who was sporting armor that had a blue skull painted over most of the front of the helmet only excluding his visor so that he could see. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah" grunted Ryan. "How about you?" "I'm fine" I replied. No need to make this situation more complicated than it already was by having a lengthy discussion. The clone next furthest from me stood up and proclaimed"I am Hayden!" "Nice to know" replied Ryan dryly. The last clone in the line then decided to put his two credits in. "Lets all stand up to talk" That seemed like a good suggestion. I stood up, my joints feeling the slightest bit stiff and I faced the other three clones in the room. We stood there silent for a few awkward seconds before Sam, or at least the clone I assume was Sam spoke. "So, is everyone OK?" There were nods all around.

Hayden then suggested what I had been thinking about for a while. "How do we get back to our home." No one was forthcoming with an answer. Then I heard a woman's voice from behind us. 'Why don't we ask her?" said Neve. We all turned around in shock. Neve was standing there in a Jedi robe and dangling from her belt was a lightsaber. I wasn't even going to bother asking my brain what a Jedi was and what the kriff a lightsaber was. "Who should we ask?" Hayden said. Neve just sighed and pointed towards the other end of the room. My head turned to look at what was there and I saw a Togruta female staring at us. "Umm, Hi" she said uncertainly. "My name's Ahsoka" Not one for formalities Ryan got to the point. "Hey can you tell us how to get to planet Earth." The Togruta frowned and thought for a second. "I don't know of any system by that name." she told us. I let out a sigh. Great, we were stuck here and no one even knew were Earth was.

Ahsoka then spoke up. "But that isn't important right now." "We need to get going!" She then walked out of the room leaving our question unanswered. A new voice then spoke up. "We should follow her" said Elena. We turned yet again to see Elena in a Jedi's traditional robe as well. "What!" said Hayden. "You heard me" she said. "We have a better chance following her than trying to look for someone else to tell us they have never heard of Earth either." She had a point. After a few more second of quiet deliberation Sam took the lead and walked out the door. I followed, putting on my helmet as I did so and the rest of our little band filed out behind me. We had to sprint to catch up with Ahsoka, who was already a good distance away. We came up alongside her and hen stopped our jog. "About time!" she griped. "Our shuttle is waiting in the hangar. Me and Ryan exchanged confused looks, or so it seemed. You never could tell with these helmets. We came to a turbolift and stopped as Ahsoka punched in the number of the floor we were to go to. We all piled in to the lift and the doors cycled closed. The lift car then began it's ascent.

We stepped out of the lift and looked around amazed. All around us was a hangar of massive size. We then began to follow Ahsoka again as she led us to a Nu-Class Attack Shuttle. The front ramp opened and we went up and into the belly of the ship. The hatch hissed closed behind us. We sat down on the seats that were in the back and looked around at the decidedly uninteresting walls of the shuttle. A voice came over the speakers. "Welcome aboard the 501s't Express." "Please buckle in and keep your hand and arms inside the vehicle at all times. Ahsoka giggled a little and yelled back "Don't worry Eagle" "I'll keep them in line." Neve immediately glared at Ahsoka, daring her to try keep her in line. She had always been a bit headstrong. We suddenly felt a sense of deceleration and the pilot, Eagle yelled "Here we go!" We raced out of the hangar bay and I couldn't help but wonder where we were going. I resigned myself to find out when we got there and settled in for the ride.

 **Please R &R and tell me what I could be doing better. For an explanation of how this all got started, please see the prologue to Unto The Breach. And lastly have a good night or day :) **


End file.
